Beautiful Girl
by KaitlynChantalHoward
Summary: My name is Isabella Abrielle Le Fay. I was seventeen when I was murdered. On May 10, 2010. I remember that date which shall forever be buried into my brain's main frame because it was the year after my Brother Christopher's death.
1. Beautiful Girl

_Song used is by Broken Iris- Beautiful Girl_

My name is Isabella Abrielle Le Fay. I was seventeen when I was murdered. On May 10, 2010. I remember that date which shall forever be buried into my brain's main frame because it was the year after my Brother Christopher's death. On the night of May 30, 2009 my brother was hit by a speeding car. Come to find out that man, Mr. Lehay, 35, was drunk. And Christopher was 19.

I cried every day after and every day since. My parents tried to shield me from the pain, the hurt, the loss. But my younger brother Jack, a mere image of my father and Lavi just could take it. Nor could I take the pain neither could my sister Emma Jane or as I call the 'carbine copy of our mother'. Oh! How I spent countless nights weeping with her because I was scared and above all missed him just like her.

But me Izzy, no I'm the total opposite. I'm what you call the 'black sheep' well in this case the 'white sheep'. My hair is an amazing shade of platinum blonde with the bluest eyes you'll ever see in your life. My mother, Amy swears it's because I have a quote on quote 'old soul' but I think not! Yet if the one person in this whole place of dirt, sand and sky adores it I suppose than I must too.

I remember the day I was killed. It plays in my mind like it's stuck on rewind reliving it. Like a nightmare that doesn't end. I will forever live within the world my murder created. And that 'world' is where indeed I will die.

"_Woke today, another memory passes of you_

_Shades of gray from those three broken words_

_That unfold the truth but...,"_

May 8, 2010-Two days, 172,800 seconds, 2,880 minutes and 48 hours before my murder. Every morning for the past sixteen years my mother has yelled the same thing in the same tone of voice. Yet with a loving message behind it, "Jackie, Emma Jane, Izzy Breakfast!"

Uha! How I hated it. Although this day I forgot who was sleeping next to me. His name you ask was Adie. He had been spending the night for the past three months maybe even longer I stopped keeping count. It started when I was fourteen and has never end. I didn't mind though, how could I! He was my Adie, well Andrew Fredrick Wilson the love of my life. No matter how bad his parents fought, left each other, or beat themselves I was always there.

I remember the first night he came to me. I was nine and Adie was ten. His father Dominic was drunk as hell. You could hear him from my window screaming at Jen. Just yelling and screaming all night. Adie would yell at them to stop which would make Dominic angry and in doing so he would hit Adie.

And one night Adie just could take the yelling or the burses. I will never forget the night he came me with an eye so purple that I couldn't fix or make it feel better. It was the night Adie fought back and put Dom in the hospital. I was fourteen Adie was fifteen.

_I sighed walking away from my open window. Adie looked at the tree he climbed for so many years to get to a place he knew he was safe._

"_Iz!" He said coming through my window._

_I turned with a smile, "Adie-," then seeing his eye, "Oh my God!" I covered my mouth, "He-," he nodded as I touched his eye, "Can you see out of it?" I asked seeing that Dom had it Andrews left eye to hard._

"_No I can't see-," He told me as I touch a part that must have really hurt, "Ouch!" he yelled._

_I took my hand away, "Sorry!"_

_Andrew smiled, "It is okay!"_

_I sighed, "I'm going to tell Dad!" I told him._

"_No!" Adie yelled grabbing my hand, "Please don't he's my father no matter what,"_

_I shook my head, "He hurt you Add more than once!"_

_Adie sighed, "Alright your right,"_

_I kissed him then running into my parent's room, "Dad-," I yelled, "Wake up!"_

_My parents jumped, "What!"_

_My father rubbed his eyes, "Iz what is it?" he asked._

_I gulped waving Adie over turning on the lights._

"_Oh my god!" My mother covered her mouth._

_My father, the doctor, rose and ran over to Adie looking at his eye, "Damn Ad!" he spoke then getting fatherly, "Who did this to you?"_

_Adie gulped beginning to cry._

_When Adie didn't say anything my father knew that Dominic had done this, "Did your father do this to you?"_

_Adie nodded._

_My father looked over to my mother, "I'm going to kill him!" walking over to the closet grabbing his hand gun and the house phone._

"_Daniel!" My mother yelled getting out of the bed walking over to Adie, "Did he hurt your mother too?" she asked. Adie nodded crying harder, My mother's heart sake as my father opened the back door into the Wilson's home. Not expecting to see that scene that he was about to enter. _

"_Dom-," He yelled seeing Jennifer on the floor and Dom crying in the corner. Lowering the gun, "I thought you quit?"_

_Dom shrugged, "I did-," looking up to my father, "I'm not drunk Dan I'm not I promise!" he told my father._

_My father sighed, "Go Dom-," he told him as Dominic got up, "Go stay at the motel 6 for a few days!"_

_Dom nodded grabbing his car keys then leaving. My father helped Jen up of the floor into our home and upstairs, "Here you can sleep in the guest room." _

_Jen smiled, "Thank you!" She smiled getting into the bed and going to sleep then coming to my room._

"_Are you two alright in here?" He asked._

_We nodded, "Yes!"_

"_Daniel!" Andrew yelled._

_My father turned back to us._

"_I just wanted to-," Andrew paused, "Thank you!"_

_My father smiled, "Your welcome!" closing my bedroom door._

_Adie and I layed side by side on my bed looking at each other. "I'm sorry Adie!" I told him as I traced his cheek._

_He smiled, "It's alright-," sighing taking my hand and kissed it, "Just know that I will never in my life abuse you Iz-," pause, "Or anyone else!"_

_I smiled as I kissed him sweetly, "I know!" licking my lips, "You could never hurt a fly," _

_Adie kissed me again, "I would be lost without you!"_

_Taking his hand, "You wouldn't have some else bed to sleep in!"_

_Adie laughed, "I love you Isabella Abrielle!" For the first time in Andrew Wilson's life he spoke from his heart._

_I kissed him passionately as I lad flat on my bed as he came with him._

"_Iz are you sure?" He asked me, "Because if we do this theres no turning back," _

_I nodded as I kissed him sweetly "I'm ready!" _

_He smiled as he got on top of me kissing my neck._

"_Adie!" I giggled. _

That night I gave something to Andrew Wilson I can never get back. Something that I've given him ever since that night. That certain brunette boy that I gave my virginity to is the same man lying beside me today and I think of that moment as his beautiful blue eyes open to meet mine. I mean really they looked like metallic blue you could seriously get lost in them.

Adie sighed, "Please don't yell!" he begged as he stretched.

A devilish smile appeared on my face, "Mom I'll be right down!"

Turn to lie on his back, "Damn Izzy!"

I gigged getting closer to him within the sheets of what 'was' my bed, "You know you love it!" I teased him as I placed a sweet kiss upon his soft pink lips.

Andrew chuckled, "You know I do!"

I sighed as he rose from my bed. I pulled the sheets over my bare legs and waist. Looking over to 'Adie' as I so loved to call him, "I need a shower!" standing from the bed taking the sheet with me.

"And?" He began as I smirked dropping the sheet. Exposing everything expect that I was wearing nothing but a pair of red, yellow, white and blue stripped underwear.

"Care to join me?" I asked as he pulled me toured him.

Stroking my cheek, Adie smiled. Looking deep into my eyes, "I love you Isabella Abrielle Le Fay!" speaking sweetly.

I giggled kissing him, "I love you too Andrew Fredrick Wilson!" sigh, "But love can wait-," pausing pushing him away, "I need a bath!" walking into my bathroom and starting the water.

Adie smirked with his arms crossed leaning against the bathroom door, "God Iz-," looking me up and down. Watching the way my body moved, my sway everything.

I turned completely out of it and unclothed, "What?" I asked.

"You mean that I have to do that-," pointing to the very messy bed, "All over again?" turning back to me.

I laughed as he ran toward me and embrace me with a kiss.

"_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile._

_I still remember the way you said "good-bye"_

_No matter how hard I try I can't forget about-,"_

_*down stairs*_

Amy looked up from the kitchen table; "Daniel I swear that girl is getting on my last nerve!" my mother angrily spoke to my father.

Daniel, my father smiled, "I know why shes late," he spoke.

"Why?" my mother questioned.

My father laughed, "How much do you want to bet that Andrew Wilson is upstairs with her?"

Amy, my mother sighed, "How in the hell do you know that?"

Daniel, my father sighed, "Listen,"

One foot step the second then a second set.

"See!" My father spoke looking from the newspaper to my mother, "I told y,"

Amy, my mother rolled her eyes as my sister EJ-Emma Jane- came down stairs with my brother Jack not far behind.

Emma, with a smile always upon her face, "Whats for breakfast?" she asked. Now today she was wearing a pair of my ash blue jeans with a green tee and blue cons. Jack sat beside her.

Putting another plate of food on the table, "Bacon, eggs and grits!" Jack laughed taking four pieces of bacon, two scoops of eggs and a helping of grits, "My favorite!" My father, mother and Emma laughed watching him eat. As me and Andrew came down the stairs. I was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white tee with a huge peace symbol on it and a pair of red cons. Andrew wore these brown pants and a red tee.

I gulped with the stare of the devil from my parents, "I hope you don't mind um…."

Adie sighed placing his left hand on my shoulder, "There's no point in lying!" he spoke looking up and facing my parents, "My parents are fighting again and I'm sorry but I have nowhere else to go!"

My mother's heart sake as Dad sighed feeling rather sorry for him, "Andrew I'm sorry!"

Adie nodded, "And to top it all my mother has breast cancer-," he sighed, "She tells me at a chemo section that they are finally getting a divorce!"

My mother's jaw dropped, "Oh, You poor boy come sit!" making a place for him.

I smiled looking up at Adie who smiled back at me. "Thank you Izzy!" he placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Welcome!" I smiled back as we walked over to the table.

"So-," My father began a conversation with Adie as we ate, "Have you thought about the new football season?" pause, "I could really use you on the team!"

Adie sighed, "Yes and No!" putting his fork down, "I most likely will but see Mr. Le Fay there's more to life than just football!" getting his thoughts together, "There's collage-," looking over to me, "Love and starting a family!"

I smiled as he chuckled, "Love-," My father questioned, "Why love?"

Looking to my father, "My future career in football is not the only factor in the rest of my life!" Adie told my father as he turned to him, "There's Izzy whos a major factor too!"

My mother smiled, "Do you love my Bella?"

Uha! I hated that name with a passion. 'Bella' made me sound like Bella Swan from 'Twilight' or excuse me I mean Bella Cullen.

Adie turned and looked right at me, "With all my heart!" he laugh, "If there was no Izzy my world would be filled with nothing but pain and football!"

My father laughed at the statement. My mother sighed, "Well since you're going to be living here-," picking up her plate. Along with Emma's, Jack's and mine, "You can wash!"

Adie laughed, "I'd be delighted too!" rising from the table.

My mother smiled, "Such a sweet boy!"

Me, my father and Emma laughed at that as Andrew collected all the plates and washing them by hand as everyone left.

I sighed as I put my arms around him, "You're rather good at that you know!" I spoke as he turned around and pulled me into a kiss.

"What can I say I grew up with a towel in one hand and a dish in the other!" Adie laugh, "I've never in my life owned a dishwasher,"

I giggled, "I love you Andrew Fredrick Wilson!" I kissed him.

Adie laughed as he pulled me into a hug, "I'd be so lost without you Iz-," he took a deep breath you; "You have no idea!"

I closed my eyes embracing him taking him in. Who knew that in two days, 172,800 seconds, 2,880 minutes and 48 hours from now that our world. Adie's and mine would be ripped apart.

Kissing my head, "We better go!"

I nodded taking his hand as I grabbed my purse and book bag. Then walking out of my front door of my two story house and into Adie's blue corvette. I would have never noticed my neighbor Ivan Chambers watching me obsessing over me and Adie.

As we pulled into the parking space number 12. I pulled down the car mirror to check my make-up. Make sure everything looked good. As I turned I found Ivan staring at me I jumped, "Ivy!" breathing heavy, "You scared me!"

Now Ivan Chambers is the most fucked up, scary ass senior I have never led eyes on. This mother fucker tried to get Adie of the team because he said and I quote "Andrew gave Izzy and my sister Claira ADS,"

Ivan smiled, "I'm sorry-," sighed, "I didn't mean too!"

I bit my bottom lip as Adie came around and opened my door, "Chambers!" he spoke.

Ivan chuckled, "Wilson!"

I grabbed Adie's hand and immediately stood behind him.

"She's mine Chambers!" Adie yelled getting in Ivan's face, "Don't forget that!" he threatened as we began to walk away.

I sighed being nice passing Ivan, "Sorry!" turning back to Adie.

Ivan sneered, "If I can't have her Wilson-," he paused, "Neither of us can!"

If I would have known that just one convection would start the course for my death. I would have never let it happen. Later that day, which was not pretty let me tell you all day long he followed me like no joke to class, the library even to lunch. Yet I wish I caught it sooner because I could have had Ricky or Samuel bet the shit out of him again.

Adie kissed my hand as we waited in line to get lunch. Coming out of my daze or 'Day dream' as he so put, "Izzy?"

I smiled seeing his beautiful face, "Just thinking!" I told him.

"About?" He fished for answers.

Kissing him sweetly, "Our lives together!"

Andrew nodded, "The baby?"

I laughed, "Yes the baby!"

"Do you know when your due?" He asked.

I smiled, "Early January, late December,"

Adie nodded, "I can't wait!" pulling me close, "Did you think about what I asked you last night?"

I sighed, "Yes!"

Adie smiled, "And?" fishing again.

I bit my bottom lip, "I will!"

He was shocked, "You wait I thought-,"

I cut him off with a kiss, "Andrew-," pause, "I would love to marry you!"

"Really!" Andrew jump with joy. Picking me up and placing a sweet kiss upon my lips then setting me down, "Now all we have to do is tell our parents,"

I sighed moving up in the line, "Most likely my parents will take it better than yours,"

Adie nodded.

Then getting our food I got an idea. Not a big one but one we could work with as we sat down at a table, "We could always run away,"

Shocked, "You would do that for us?"

I nodded, "If we're left with no choice then yeah!"

When Adie finished he sighed, "Well I have to go up stairs and re-take a math test with Mrs. Turner uha!" with him now standing.

I laughed standing with him now, "Sucks for you!"

He pulled me close, "I'll think about you every minute!"

I laughed again, "Suck up!"

Adie rolled his eyes, "I'll see you later!" walking up the stairs.

"I love you!" I yelled watching him walk away from me.

He turned and yelled with a smile in reply, "I love you more!"

I laughed turning back around to pick up my trash and to my surprise Ivan Chambers was right in front of me, I jumped, "Ivan you gave me a fright!"

He confused, "I gave you a fright?"

I gulped feeling oddly scared at that statement, "Yes-," pause, "You scared the living shit out of me!" breathing deep, "You just can't do that Ivy," I told him.

Ivan, looked odd to me as he smiled rubbing the bare skin of me shoulder down to me elbow, "How's our son?" he asked.

"Son?" I questioned.

Ivan chuckled, "Yes our son!"

I gulped, "Ivan I'm sorry to say this but we do not have a child together!"

Ivan angry, "Yes we do!" he yelled.

I gulped taking baby steps back, "Ivy I have no fucking idea what the hell you're talking about!"

"Yes you do!" he yelled back, "I just heard you talking to that fucking prick Andrew Wilson about him!"

I sighed, "Because I'm pregnant with HIS Ivan His child not yours!"

Ivan got angry like a volcano erupting, "You're what?" he yelled getting closer to me.

The rage I saw in his eyes was like, for the lack of a better term, like a jealous husband who just found about his wife long time affair. I gulped turning to my right, looking desperately for a way to get out of this 'situation' with Ivy. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Richard 'Ricky' and Samuel 'Sammy' Azrael. There last name 'Azrael' meaning 'the angel who separates the soul from the body at the moment of death,' is actually how they acted toured football and surprisingly were amazing at it.

But anyway, with all the strength I had I grabbed onto his lettermen jacket as I stepped passed pulling him from his seat, right in front of Ivan. Now Ricky was much different from Adie and Sammy in many ways. Ricky was much more closed off. Meaning he didn't let that many people into his world unless you were Donica 'Donnie' Walberg or me.

Yet there was a time where Sammy's girlfriend of god only knows how many years, Serena Applegate was the only one able to get through to Ricky. Ricky and Sammy looked so much alike with the same shade of blonde hair but their eyes were different colors. Ricky's were beautiful shade of hazel eyes I have ever seen in my life and Sammy had the coolest shade of ice blue. But to top Ricky off he had the prettiest arms I have ever seen!

"You again!" Ricky realized who it was, "I thought I showed you last time not to-," he turned to see who actually pulled him from his seat. And to his surprise it was me, "Iz!" he spoke, "Is he botherin' you again?"

I nodded, "More like obsessed!"

'Obsessed' echoed in Ricky's mind. Pissed he faced Ivan but before layed into him he tapped his brother Sammy's shoulder. Sammy rose, "Whats the prob bro?" he asked.

Ricky pointed to Ivan, "He's scarin' well -," laugh, "Stocking Iz,"

Sammy looked to me and putting his arm around me looking to Ivan, "You stockin' my baby girl?" he asked.

Ivan gulped.

"Because-," Sammy began as Ricky joined, "I thought we taught you a lesson in why you-," looking him up and down, "And your shit bag face should leave our Iz-a-belle a-l-o-n-e!"

Ivan backing up, "Y-y-ou did." he paused, "It was very-,"

"Go on!" Ricky and Sammy spoke getting closer to Ivan.

Ivan backed even further, "Educational and I was just leaving!" he ran…well sprinted out of the cafeteria.

I grabbed Ricky's hand and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you-," I embraced him, "Thank you!" burring me face in his chest standing on my toes. Because Ricky was like 6'8 and I'm like 5'5.

"He really scared you. Didn't he," Ricky began holding me tight.

I nodded.

Sammy sighed patting my back, "He won't bother you anymore!"

"Promise," I begged.

Ricky kissed my head, "I promise!"

Sammy smiled, "Anything for our Little Iz!"

I giggled hearing that because I hadn't seen them speak those words since eighth grade when Ricky and Adie had a stupid fight over something that had happened over the summer. Then before I knew it it was fourth period, chorus.

"Uha!" I sighed sitting waiting for the bell to ring. As Serena Applegate and Donica Walberg, fellow soprano ones, came to sit with me.

Now Serena, I guess you could say there were major bubble brain issues goin' on. Although I have bubble brain issues too hers were worse than mine. Even though, Serena and I were both blonde S had green eyes and I had sky blue. Yet Donnie and I were closer, not because we both had sky or icy blue eyes or because she had red hair and I had blonde. But Don was the one person who knew how bad things were getting with Ivy.

"Whats wrong?" Serena asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing just-,"

Donica chuckled, "It's Ivan Chambers?"

I turned, "How did you know?"

"He's obsessed with you Belle it's not that hard and plus Ricky told me!"

I sighed, "He gives me the creeps like he won't leave me alone-," pause, "Every time I turn around Ivan's there!"

Serena bit her bottom lip knowing I was telling the truth, "Have you told Andrew?"

I nodded, "Yes even Ricky and Sammy!" sigh, "Like today at lunch Ivan scared the shit out of me,"

Donica and Serena were at a loss for words.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"Okay-," I began, "I was talking to Adie about the baby and he had to go take a math test with Mrs. Turner so of course I said alright I'll see you later then all the sudden there Ivan was and oh my god Serena and Donnie he was fucking behind me and I was scared out of my mind!"

"Why?' Donica asked, "What did he say?"

I sighed, "He asked about our son,"

"Son?" They both fished.

I nodded, "Which I totally flat out told him what the fuck are you talking about we don't have a son!" pause, "I'm having a child with Adie and I swear to all that is beautiful in heaven he tried to back me into a corner think god Ricky and Sammy were there!"

"Ricky?" Donica spoke, "Like my Ricky,"

I nodded.

Serena gathering everything, "Sammy?" pauses, "Sammy-Jamie!"

I laughed, "Yes S Sammy-Jamie!"

If I would have known that this would be the last real moment with my girls. Or that this would be the last time I spend with both of them I would have never let it go.

"_Beautiful Girl_

_On top of the world_

_Don't fall down_

_Because an angel_

_Should never touch ground!"_


	2. Shark In The Water

May ninth, 1 day, 22 hours, 54 minutes and 56 seconds. I remember how the air smelled. The way Adie snored as he slept beside me like many nights. I smile as I think; watching him sleep with that crazy hair how many women would fall weak at the knees.

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "Adie-," I whispered, "Andrew!"

Sighing opening one eyes, "What Iz?" he asked.

I giggle, "Its 8:45 we have to go-," licking my lips, "We have school,"

Andrew sighed, "Yes Miss Police!" rising from my purple bed, "Fine!" opening the third drawer on the left which became 'his drawer' and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red tee.

I giggle watching him get dressed. He turned to me and smiled, "What?"

I sigh, "To think in just nine months were going to be parents!"

Andrew smiled pulling me close into a kiss, "Ivan won't bother you anymore I promise!"

I pull away sighing, "Adie!" knowing that whatever he was planning it wasn't a good idea.

"Iz-," He began, "It's better this way!"

"Better?" I paused, "Are you kidding me you think we'll be better off if you're father takes him out!" I sighed crossing my arms, "That's a crock of shit!"

Adie sighed, "I didn't say that Belle'!"

"Ha!" I laughed, "You implied it,"

"Truth-," Adie began, "I may have thought about it," pulling me close and placing his hand on my stomach, "But I was only thinking of her!"

"Her?" I questioned.

My adorable Adie laughed; "I hope it's a girl!" he smiled.

The biggest smile appear upon my face as I let out a giggle, "I hope so too!'

*Three days after Izzy's kidnapping*

Ivan Chambers, what to say about Ivan Chambers besides the fact that he's a fucking creeper. Who sits outside my bedroom window and watches me and watches me. But now that he has made everyone I love believe I'm dead. Ivan has moved on to a new victim. That victim you ask is my sister, Emma Jane.

"Emma!" Ivan yelled to my sixteen year old sister on the street on her way to school.

Emma, with her two toned blonde/brown hair turned, "Oh hey Ivan!" she smiled.

As Emma smiled Ivan began to feel a very familiar itch, if you will. Almost so that these 'unwanted' thoughts invaded his mind, "Um-,"

Emma waiting for him to go on with what he was going to say, "Yes!" telling him to go on.

Ivan gulped, "I um-would you like to um-?"

Emma laughed knowing what he was going to ask as Samuel, Ricky and Andrew drove up driving his blue corvette convertible seeing them on the sidewalk, "Ay Chambers!" Andrew yelled.

Ivan and Emma turned to look at them.

Emma smiled, "Hey Ad!" she waved.

Ricky making room in the back seat, "Get in the car EJ!" he told her.

Andrew and Sam turned to Ricky, "Ricky!"

"What?" He shrugged.

Emma laughed, "Guys it's okay!"

Sam looked at Emma, "No its not!"

Andrew sighed, "Be nice!"

"Okay, Okay!" Ricky licked his lips thinking of 'nicer' words looking at Emma, "Would you like a ride?"

Emma smiled, "I'd love one!"

Ivan watching her get into the car, "Okay I'll call you!"

Emma laughed, "In your dreams!" as they drove off leaving Ivan all alone.

Closing his eyes breathing deep he turned walking back into his garage and into this dark room pulling on the string that turn on the light, "I told you Izzy-," he laughed, "I begged you not to make me do this!"

I was chained to a pipe that came out of the wall. I had only been there a day and a half and I already looked like hell. I lay on that floor having been beaten. I cough, "You would have done it anyway!"

Ivan shocked I would say something like that, "I would not!" he began to cry, "I'm so sorry Iz!"

I gulped as my breathing began to slow down, "Ivy-,"

Ivan getting nervous, "Is the baby alright?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes as a shock of pain ran down my spine, "I- I believe so!"

He gulped, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Theres a lot you can do!" I told him, "Like number one get me the fuck out of this room and two I want Adie!" I yelled.

"I can do that!" Ivan told me as he began to cry harder, "You love him don't you?"

I gulped looking up at him, "More than you know!"

Ivan, whipping his own tears away, "So um- did you plan for this baby?" he asked.

I shook my head, "It just happened!" I moved positions, being chain by one hand makes things a little easier than two.

"So when you to-," He paused.

"You can say!" I laughed, "Andrew and I fuck y'know it's not uncommon with American teens!"

Ivan chuckled, "So um- when you to had sex did he just not wear one of those things?"

I laughed again, "Needless to say the condom broke Ivy,"

He nodded, "How long have you been pregnant than?"

I sighed thinking, "Four months as of yesterday!"

I lied trying to make him feel bad as Ivan began to shake, "Boy or Girl?"

I took a deep breath, "Girl!" sitting up, "Can I get that better room now?" I asked.

He sighed standing, "We'll see!" walking to the door.

Two tears fell from my eyes, "Do you know that I have TB?" I yelled.

Ivan turned to me shaking his head, "No!"

"No I bet you didn't!" I told, "Ivy if you leave me in the dark to much longer without my medication which is in my purse which you took away from me I will die!" I yelled, "So now my I please have that other room?"

He nodded walking over and unchaining me from the pipe and walking me up the stairs to the guest bed room, "I hope you like this!" placing me on the bed.

I smiled, "Thank you!"

Ivan licked his lips, "But I don't trust you!" handcuffing me to the head board.

I nodded, "I understand."

He smiled, "I knew you would!"

I gulped as he moved closer to me, "The words of your favorite play come to mind-," I gulped as Ivan reached for my hand holding it within his _'No!'_ I thought as Ivan began to speak the words that made me fall deep for my Andrew. These words from my favorite scene of my favorite play. The same type of party were, yes I did have my first kiss with my dear Adie. Ivan took my hand and held it for a moment, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand-," smiling, "This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this-," rubbing his thumb across my palm, "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand-," flipping it over and putting it to his lips, "To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss!"

I gulped as I fell deep into my memory. Remembering when I first told Andrew that I loved him with all my heart. I had just turned fourteen, and yes I know at fourteen people think you don't know much about love but Adie and I are the exceptions.

Every Halloween, Master Hillman and his wife Madame Hillman would throw a, well what they would call 'The masquerade of the millennium'. This year my mother took it upon herself to talk to Mrs. Hillman about her son Damien, who I thought was a total dick, but he was cute looking not my type. Damien had blue eyes, dark blonde hair and yes a vet nice body.

_My mother sighed as we came to the front door, "Now Isabella listen to me he's a nice body!" she told me._

_I laughed, "Really mother if he was so dazzling hot than why do you look like you're trying to impress him with the whore Cleopatra costume?" I asked pointing about her two piece costume that showed a little too much skin. _

_Shaking her head, "Its fine!" ringing the doorbell. We smile as Madame Hillman opened the front door._

"_Why Isabella Le Fay how are you?" She asked hugging me in her version of the 'bear hug' which I found to be somewhat disturbing!_

_I giggled, "Well and yourself?_

"_Peachie as always!" She smiled, "Now-," looking to my dress that was a white a line that went to the floor. Had beautiful ruffles with a white Lily on the left that rested on my shoulder yet upon the back of my dress rested a pair of white angel wings, "That is a beautiful dress!"_

_I smiled, "Thank you!" _

_Madame sighed, "Now about my son-," looking to my mother as we walked into the big house, "Abrielle-," Uha how I hated when she called me that as she saw Damien come down the stair case, "Damien would you be so kind as to show Abrielle the ballroom!"_

_Damien looked amazing as he smiled at me, "I'd love to mother!" walking over to me, "May I?" _

"_I'd be delighted!" taking his hand as he led us into the ballroom._

_Our mothers melted, "Such a magical couple!"_

_Madame looked to Amelia, my mother, "She's marvelous!"_

_Madame whispering to my mother, "If they hit it off we maybe family!" _

_Now back to me and Damien._

_Damien sighed, "So do you like being called Abrielle?"_

_I shook my head, "Not really-," I began as we started to dance, "I mean ever since I met your dear mother she's called me that!"_

"_So what shall I call you?" He asked._

_I smiled at the thought, "First you don't have to be so proper and second Izzy!"_

_Damien smiled, "And why not Isabella?"_

"_I thought we weren't on first name basis?"_

_Damien nodded, "Alright-," he paused, "Izzy!"_

_I giggled at the sound as the music stopped. I sighed, "Well if you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom," _

_Damien nodded as I turned and began to walk to the bathroom door as someone grabbed my hand. My head turned fast to find Andrew Wilson holding me hand. _

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand-," smiling as I looked at him thinking I didn't know the play, "This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this-," rubbing his thumb across my palm, "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand-," flipping it over and putting it to his lips, "To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss!"_

_I pulling my hand away ready to show him, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much-," his jaw dropped, "Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, but palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss!" _

_Andrew smiled, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer!" Walking toured the bathroom._

_Andrew shook his head, "Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!" smiling as I stopped and got closer to him, closer than I wanted to be, "They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair!"_

_Biting my bottom lip taking his hand looking back up to him, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake!"_

"_Abrielle-," Madame seeing my with another that was not her son, "Who is your friend?"_

_I jumped hearing her seeing the back stair case, "C'mon!" pulling him into the back semi lighted alone place._

"_Then move not!" Andrew putting his hand around my waist "While my prayer's effect I take-," pulling me closer to him, "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged!" Andrew pulled me into a kiss._

_I smiled, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took?"_

"_Sin from thy lips-," Andrew chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist, "Oh trespass sweetly urged!" tracing my cheek, "Give me my sin again!"_

_I giggled as he kissed me again, "You kiss by the book!" He smiled kissing me again as I realized that I left Damien in the ball room. I jumped pulling away, lifting my dress to walk down the stairs, "I must go!" _

"_Izzy-," Andrew called me as I turned walking back to him, "Stay with me?" he asked thinking I would run away with him, run anywhere!_

_I smiled placing a sweet kiss upon his lips, "I love you Andrew Wilson-," biting my lip I grabbed his face kissing him again looking into his eyes after, "With all of my heart! _

"_My bright-," Andrew smiled tracing my cheek with his index finger, "Bright angel!" _

_Kissing him again I turned walking back down the stairs to Damien, "Always and forever!" _

Ivan gulped, "Izzy-," he paused as I looked at him; "In three days I will kill you!" he rose and left locking the door behind him.

…..

Later after school when Adie gave me a ride home I went to open the passenger door but as I did I turned my head to find a pair of hazel eyes watching me even has we passed by. Andrew just had to have the top down.

Ivan gripping his book bag tightly, "If I can't have her Wilson you can' either!" he yelled.

Andrew stopped the car, "What did you say Chambers?" exiting the car and now standing in front of him.

Ivan gulped as I yelled getting out of the car running over and getting between them, "Adie!"

"What the hell did you just say Chambers-," Andrew feeling is fist tighten looking at Ivan with intent that could be violent, "You know if you even thought that I would have to hurt you!"

Ivan sighed, "Well Andrew If I can't have Isabella-," a crocked smiled appeared upon his face knocking him right in the mouth which out of the crease began to bleed as Ricky and Sammy sighed walking from the nineteen sixty seven mustang toured them but saw Andrew lying on the ground, "Neither of us can!"

"Chambers I hate to do this-," Andrew laughed rising balling his fist again, "But you just signed your death warrant!" punching him right in the face giving him a black eye while Ricky and Sammy clapped watching Andrew knock him to the ground, "Come near us or Isabella again and I will make sure Ricky and Sammy dispose of you this time!"

I yelled pushing him toured the car then leaning down to make sure Ivan was okay, "Adie violence is good for no one!"

"Iz-," Andrew sighed shaking his head having just defended her, "Why the fuck are you touching the piece of shit?"

I looked up to Adie, "Because you just punched the piece of shit in the fucking eye!"

Andrew wasn't pissed he was angry, "Are you alright Ivan?" I shook my head turning back to Ivan.

He nodded, "Yeah I'm fine!" I sighed as I looked at Adie walking back to the passenger seat and getting into the car as Adie followed.

"Tomorrow Isabella Abrielle Le Fay dies-," Ivan under his breath as he walked away laughed, "All because of you Andrew Wilson!"

The whole car ride I didn't even speak. I just sat there waiting for him to say the first word even though I can't stay mad at him for long. I mean it was really sexy that he would defend me in such a way. Finally I spoke, "I can't believe you fucking did that!" I crossed my arms.

Andrew sighed, "Iz c'mon I defend your honor and-,"

I smirked, "It was really sexy the way you just hit him when he said that if he could have me rather would you!"

Adie laughed, "I knew you could stay mad at me for long!" I giggled as we pulled into the diner parking lot, "I hope you weren't too mad at me-," He spoke as we were seated and are waitress came over.

"Hi my name is Leah and I'll be your waitress this evening may I start ya'll out with some drinks?"

Andrew nodded, "I'll have a Mr. Pibb,"

As she turned to me I smiled, "I'll have the same!"

"Alright I'll have them out in a minute!" Leah turned and left.

"I was mad at the moment because you hit him," I began.

"It took me long enough!" Andrew blushed playing with his soda straw rapper.

I smiled talking both of his hands in mine, "It was really sexy the way your face turned redder than a cherry with your fist growing tighter!"

Andrew laughed, "I love you Isabella Le Fay!"

I giggled, "I can't wait to be Wilson!"

"Speaking of becoming my wife-," He began as I listened, "What are we going to do about Chambers?"

I sighed, "I was thinking," I paused, "What if your father um…,"

"Wait Iz you want my father to put a hit on him?" Andrew asked.

I bit my bottom lip, "Well he is in the business for these sorts of things Adie."

Andrew sighed running his fingers through his brown hair, "I'm not going to deny it but it is a possibility," I nodded as he took my hands again, "If we do this I need you to know these things can get messy!"

I nodded, "I understand!" I spoke as our waitress came back.

Leah sighed, "Alright here's your drinks!" she paused taking out her note pad, "Now would you like to order or do you need more time?"

I smiled as I looked to Andrew than back to Leah, "A slice of Chocolate Suicide!"

Leah laughed, "That's my favorite kinda cake!"

"Mine too!" I told her as she left.

Andrew laughed, "Every time!"

I giggled, "What?" I asked, "You're laughing at me!"

"So you were saying before an explosion of Chocolate Suicide came to play!" He shook his head.

I crossed my arms, "Adie!" he chuckled taking my hand as I continued with what I was saying before, "Like I was saying when you talk to Dominic can we do it together?"

Andrew smiled, "Consider it done!"


End file.
